I'm Just A Kid
by Twin A 07
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Yusuke was the way he was? This is my theory on what his childhood was like. I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan. It just made me think of what made Yusuke act the way he does. 1shot


**Anime Fangurl 07: I would just like to say that I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did though. I would make Yusuke mine. I also don't own the song, Simple plan does**

** I'm Just A Kid**  
_  
I woke up it was seven  
I waited to eleven  
Just to figure out that  
No one would call _

My friends always say they would call. I sit next to the phone for hours. They would never call. Everytime I see them in the park I always as, "Why didn't you call?" They would always say something like 'they were out' or 'they forgot'. My mom says that they aren't my friends and that they don't want to hang around a little 4 year old. She'd say that the only reason they hung out with me was because I could beat them up if I wanted to. She was right.

_ I think I got a lot of friends  
But I don't here from them  
What's another night all alone  
When you're spending everyday on your own_

Everyday my mom says she'll spend some time with me. But when I got home from school, she's not there. There's a always a note saying the samething. 'Hey ,Yusuke, something came up and I can't be home. Sorry!!' Same story all the time. You'd think I'd learn this by now.

_  
And here it goes  
I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone  
And the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight_

As I walk home, I pass alittle boy around my age and his mother and father playing happily in the park. I don't have a father so I can't be a good judge of this man. But I do judge the mother. She's a lot better than the one I've got. I feel tears forming in my eyes as they fall down my cheeks. At that moment, I wish I had everything that boy has. I want a caring family.

_  
And maybe when the  
Night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these_

_Four walls again_

I lay in bed waiting for my mom to come home. I look at the clock. It's 1 am and she's still not home. I think back to the boy and his family. I wonder if my mom was ever happy with me. If she ever wanted me. I hear the door open. It's now 2. I get out of bed and watch from my doorway as she clapses on the floor. I walk up to her. "Are you OK?" That's a question I ask a lot. "Ya. Now get me a beer." She'd always answer in a harsh tone. I'd flinch when she spoke that way. 

_  
I'll try to think about  
The last time  
I had a good time  
Everyone's got  
Somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me  
Here on my own_

I was sitting on the swings in the park one weekend morning, thinking. Thinking about how everyone's got someone to play with as I'm left here all alone. A police officer walks up to me "Where's your parents at kid?" "I only have 1 parent. I never had a dad." The guy would look at me with sympathy. "Where's your mom and friends?" He asked. I look at him. "I don't have friends. My mom's out." I ran after that.

_  
And here it goes  
I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone  
And the world is  
Having more fun than me  
What the hell is wrong  
With me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and  
I can't fall asleep  
And every night is  
The worst night ever_

At home I would break lamps, mirrors, well, anything I could get my hands on really. I ran out of the house. I ran and ran and ran. As I was running, all of my so called "friends" were running after me. I kept running. Soon, no one was chasing me. I was all alone again.

_  
I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares 'cuz  
I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone  
In the world  
Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone  
And the world is  
Having more fun than me  
_

I was standing infront of the swings when a little girl came up to me. She was around my age. "Want to be fwiends?" She asked with her hand stretched out to me. I was scared. I didn't know whether or not to take the hand. I was scared she really didn't want to be my friend. But then I realized something. I realized that she had the face of someone who wouldn't lie. "Sure!" I was happy. This was my first true friend. Her name was Keiko Yukimura.

_  
Tonight I'm all alone  
Tonight Nobody cares  
Tonight cause I'm just a kid tonight_

At that moment, I knew I WASN'T alone. I had Keiko.

** Anime Fangurl 07: So how was it? Please review. And don't be afraid to tell the truth. I won't care. By the way, you might be thinking I spelled friends wrong when Keiko speaks but I didn't. Remember, Yusuke and Keiko are only 4 years old. Like I said...PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If it sucked then say so. personally, I think I could have done better**


End file.
